Your Soul Protector
by JustMe133
Summary: AU! When Ethan was 6, he had a near-death experience. Ever since, he's been able to see his one guardian angel, who will never leave his side. Rated T for safety.
1. Age 6 - The Accident

**So, I've had this idea floating around for a while. I hope my readers like it.**

**This kind of a 'test chapter', to see how it goes over.**

**No, I don't own MBAV; no copyright intended. Just a fan.**

…

_**Age 6:**_

"MOM! Look what I can do!" An over-excited voice cried out as a dark blur zoomed by a tired-looking blonde woman who held onto a stroller's handles tightly.

"Ethan be careful!" she called out, glancing at the little girl asleep in the stroller before she looked at the boy. He had just gotten the training wheels off of his bike, and he was showing his mom how well he could ride now. He looked at her at her warning and grinned before he peddled off down the road and turned to come back. She watched him, peeking on her daughter every now and then before focusing on him again. She saw his wheel wobble slightly before he straightened it. Sighing in relief, she went to focus on the now fussing one-year old in the stroller.

Ethan stopped on his bike, watching his mom take care of his little sister; he had hoped that the baby would have been a boy, since he was hoping for someone to play with, but the little sister was good too. He could take care of her when she needed him. He knew he would be the best big brother he could be since he couldn't be the best friend that she would need. He frowned a bit but then smiled as he began peddling.

He loved riding without training wheels! He felt so big, like a real kid; he had always been kind of small for his age, so this was his way of showing the other kids that he wasn't just a runt; he was a kid too. He would show them; on Monday he would ride his bike to school and show everyone how he had beaten them on the bike scene; half the kids there couldn't even _sit_ on a bike without falling off.

He peddled faster, the breeze it created whipping his hair around his head. He got pass his house, hearing his mom laugh at him and a small giggle directed at him too. He looked over his shoulder to see his little baby sister, cradled in his mom's arms, laughing and clapping at him. He grinned widely at them, getting a matching one in return from his mom before her smile dropped.

"ETHAN WATCH OUT!"

Ethan turned just in time to see bright headlights come down on him before he felt like he was slamming into a brick wall.

The last thing he saw before he was consumed with darkness was a pair of green eyes staring at him.

…

"Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay." Ethan opened his eyes, but didn't see anyone; the voice was light, carefree; it sounded like another kid. He didn't see anything really, just a dim light. "It's okay. I'll be right here. You were close, but I got you back. It's okay."

"Wh-"

"Shh, save your strength," the voice said, making him wince. "You'll be waking up soon, and then you'll be okay."

"But-"

"No, Ethan, just be quiet." He was silent as the light suddenly blinded him, hurting his eyes.

He was waking up.

…

"Ethan!" Ethan blinked and looked at his mom; she had spoken to him. He didn't reply, just frowned. His dad stood next to her, looking worried as well. "Oh Ethan, thank God you're alive." Ethan, at only six, felt his eyes widen and tears pool up. "Oh dear, no, you're okay. You were hit by a car. It was a close call. We almost lost you. But we didn't. You're okay." His lips still trembling, he nodded as she ran a hand through his dark hair.

"You're gonna be just fine son," his dad said, making him smile a bit; if his dad could be strong, he could too. "Now, we're gonna go tell the doctor you're awake. We'll be right back okay?" He nodded and watched them walk off before someone else came up to him; he didn't know who this was though.

"Told ya," the kid said, his grin widening; it was contagious to Ethan; he found himself smile too.

"Who…?"

"Uh… I don't have a name," the kid said, shrugging. He looked about Ethan's age, with wild brown hair that was standing up in various places, a casual messy; he had green eyes, wide and curious for such a young age; he wore a gray and white striped shirt with gray pants from what Ethan could see.

"What…?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ethan nodded, making the kid's grin grow. "I was assigned to be your guardian angel; you can see me because you almost _died_." The excitement in the boy's face made Ethan feel uncomfortable. "You probably won't ever see me again though." He sounded kind of sad about this, which made Ethan frown. The boy looked away quickly before he smiled sadly. "Goodbye Ethan. I'm glad I could save you." Ethan's eyes widened as he watched the boy flicker and disappear before his parents and a doctor walked in.

He settled into the white-linen bed and waited for them to take care of him.

He wished he could have talked to the boy a little bit more.

…

Ethan at on his front porch, arm in a bright, neon green cast; besides an insane amount of blood loss, the broken arm, and a bunch of bruises, inside and out, he had survived; barely though. His parents treated him like he was some special thing- he guessed almost losing your kid did that though.

He shivered as he felt like the air next to him shift some. He looked at had to stifle his surprised scream when he saw the boy next to him. The boy's eyes widened as he realized that Ethan could see him.

"You can… can you see me?!"

"Yeah… Am I not supposed to?"

"No! I'm supposed to guard you and protect you but you _can't see me!_"

"But I can…?"

"Uh… okay… well then hi?"

"Hi. I'm Ethan."

"I know. I'm No-Name."

"You need a name."

"I don't have one. Angels don't get names."

"Well I will give you a name…" Ethan said, looking around until his eyes finally landed on his teddy-bear, who was sitting on his other side. "Ah-ha!" He grabbed the bear in his good arm and turned to look at him. "This is Benny the Bear. He's been by my side since I was a baby. Since you're gonna be by my side now, I think you deserve the same name."

"Benny the Bear?"

"Benny."

"Benny. I like it."

…

**So, whatcha think? Reviews are love!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Age 10 - The Passing

**Chapter one seemed to be a good start, so I hope you guys like this one too!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

****Updated: 3/5/2014****

...

_**Age 10**_

"What are we doing here?" Ethan asked his dad, who he was walking with. "I don't like hospitals," he complained, making his dad sigh.

"We're here to see Grampa, remember?" his dad said, looking down at him. "He's sick."

"Still?! Why can't he just get better already?" His dad sighed and sat down on a chair in the hallway, pulling the protesting 10 year old towards him.

"Ethan, listen to me." He spoke softly, an ache in his voice the boy had never heard before. "Grampa isn't going to get any better. We're here to say goodbye to him." Ethan was silent as he tried to understand this. "Your mom… she loves her dad very much. She wanted us all here to say goodbye to him." Ethan didn't say anything before he took off, running down the white sterile hallway. "Ethan! Get back here!"

…

Ethan found himself sitting in the hospital entry lobby, his knees tucked against his chest and his head resting on his knees.

"Hey." He looked to see Benny sitting in the seat next to him, in a similar position, his head turned to face him. "I'm sorry."

"Did you know? Being an angel, you had to know."

"I'm sorry."

"So you did," Ethan said, his young voice solemn as he curled up tighter. "I don't want my Grampa to die."

"I know," Benny said, curling up tighter too. "But he's sick; he'll be better once he's passed."

"But I don't want him to," Ethan sniffled, eyes beginning to water.

"Don't cry," Benny said, frowning at him. "He'll be okay; he won't be suffering anymore, and he'll be happier than he is now."

"But," sniffled Ethan, "he won't be _here_." Benny sat there, pale translucent lips pursed before he smiled lightly.

"I think you need to talk to someone. Maybe they can make you feel better. Come on Ethan, get up." Ethan sullenly allowed himself to be tugged up by the ghostly boy before he was being pushed back towards his Grampa's room, where his mom and dad were sitting, his baby sister wrapped in his mom's arms, sucking her thumb and falling asleep.

"Ethan!" His mom softly exclaimed, giving the sleeping girl to his dad before coming up to him and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Grampa wouldn't want you to cry for him. Do you want to see him?"

"Ask if you can see him by yourself," Benny said, hands now on Ethan's shoulders.

"Can I go… alone?" He asked, voice shaking slightly. His mom, her eyes watering, nodded.

"Of course." She kissed his forehead and let him go into the room. As he entered, he saw his Grampa sleeping, the heart monitor beeping steadily. He looked around and turned to Benny, who smiled.

"Now what?" He remembered to whisper, hoping not to disturb the sleeping older man. Ethan didn't know if Benny replied though, because he was distracted by the shimmering form now appearing next to the bed. Benny saw this and looked grim; he had wondered if this would happen.

"Ethan, meet your Grampa's guardian angel," Benny said, steering Ethan towards the shimmering figure. Ethan, childlike eyes widened, looked up into the kind face.

The man who stood before him was hunched over, a cane in his weathered hands; his face was worn and wrinkled, but his eyes were bright; his hair was white and wispy, looking like fallen snow across his forehead. He wore comfy-looking flannel pajamas, not unlike the ones his Grampa wore when he was lounging around the house.

"Hello young man," he said, voice soft and coarse. Ethan, unsure what to do, looked at Benny.

"Why can I…"

"See him? I'm not sure," Benny said, coming to stand next to Ethan. "But I guess it's because you can see me." Ethan looked up at the man and shuddered; it was one thing to see your own angel, but other peoples' as well? That thought scared his still young mind.

"Hi," he said softly, making the old man smile. "Are you going to take my Grampa away?"

"I'm sorry, but yes, I have to." Ethan frowned and felt his eyes water.

"Do you have to?"

"I'm afraid so Ethan. But he won't be alone. His wife is waiting for him, and he's got me to help him along." Ethan nodded but still looked sad. "My dear boy, don't be sad. Your Grampa wouldn't want that."

"No, I wouldn't," came a wheezy voice from the bed, making Ethan turn to see his Grampa now awake, his eyes tired as he looked at Ethan. "My boy, come here," he said softly, patting the bed. Ethan took a seat and looked at the old withered man, who smiled now. "You've been given a great gift Ethan," he said, reaching for the young boy's hand. "You have someone by your side who can only do good by protecting you. Cherish this, because it'll be gone before you know it." Ethan looked at Benny, who was smiling at him.

"Can you see them Grampa?"

"Yes m'boy, I can. I'm going; I know it, you know it. I suppose I can see them now because it's almost my time. Isn't it?" He directed this last question at the old angel, who smiled.

"I'm afraid so. I've held you as long as I could so you could say goodbye. But not much longer now." Grampa nodded and looked back at Ethan.

"Take care of your mom for me. She's going to be so upset when I go…"

"Grampa?" Ethan asked the man, whose eyes were getting glassy.

"Yes m'boy?"

"I can see my angel all the time," Ethan said, not sure where the words were coming from; he had wanted to tell someone for so long now, the words just came tumbling out.

"I know m'boy," he said, looking at him with his glassy eyes. "You've got a good friend in your Angel." Grampa looked at Benny now, eyes growing distant. "Take care of my grandson."

"Like my life depended on it," Benny replied, making the old man smile.

"Good…. Good."

Ethan finally let tears fall as the machine next to his Grampa's bed let out a single, long beep.

…

**Aww.**

**Hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Age 16 - A Friend In Need

**So, I'm on Spring Break, and figured it was time to get some new chapters up! Let's see what I can do.**

**I figure starting with this chapter Ethan (and Angel-Benny!) will be 16 through the rest of the story [I think… for now…. We'll see]**

****Updated: 3/12/2014****

…

_**Age 16**_

Ethan had just finished brushing his hair when a ghostly laugh sounded in his ear and invisible hands messed up his hair, making it stand up. His face deadpanned for a moment before he lunged, tackling a translucent teenager onto his bed.

"Not funny Benny!" he said, making the sparking figure gasp in laughter.

"It kind of was; I gave you a Mohawk!" Ethan rolled his eyes as pale hands pushed him away. Benny sat up as he did, his pale green eyes sparkling as he watched Ethan try to flatten down his hair.

"I worked hard to brush it down."

"Well it's not my fault; it just looked too tempting to mess with you." Ethan rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his backpack. "What's wrong?" Benny could always tell whenever Ethan was upset; it was part of the bond they shared [he thought].

"Nothing," Ethan said, shooting the pale ghostly teen a sad smile. Benny frowned, making his playful ghostliness solid.

"You're lying to me Ethan."

"I know I am," Ethan sighed, sitting back down. "I just… I'm scared to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Benny… you've been with me for 10 years now."

"Yes I have. Best 10 years of my life."

"It's been the only 10 years of your life."

"Details details," he said, waving his hand. Ethan frowned as he looked at him, taking him in; he was a lot more solid now than he was a few years ago. He looked almost _real_. His brown hair was standing up, and his eyes were a bright and sparkling green; he wore gray jeans and a white and gray striped shirt. "So what's wrong?"

"Just… I've been… changing."

"What do you mean?"

"Benny… you're like the best friend I've ever had, but… don't you think it's time I outgrew imaginary friends?"

"…Is that all I am to you? An imaginary friend?"

"No, of course not. To me, you're as real as I am." Benny beamed, but Ethan frowned. "But I'm not… I'm…"

"What?"

"…Confused."

"By what?"

"It's been 10 years. Shouldn't I stop seeing you by now? Or is my life in constant danger?" Benny sat down and smiled softly.

"Ethan, I'm here for _you_. Just because you can see me doesn't mean anything. You just can. Think of it as a gift." Ethan frowned and Benny pulled him to him, standing up; Ethan never noticed that he was _taller_ than him. "I'm here to make sure you're okay. I can't let anything happen to you. I've really grown to care about you." Ethan smiled and felt himself blush. "There's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

"Well... I think…"

"You like someone."

"…How…?"

"Dude, I'm _your_ angel. I know you better than anyone, remember?" Ethan chuckled and Benny smiled. "So who is it?"

"Well… I don't know… for sure…" Benny just raised his eyebrow and happened to glance at the clock that hung on Ethan's wall.

"We'll finish this conversation later; what kind of angel would I be if I made you _late_ for school?"

"Not a very good one," Ethan chuckled as he was pushed from his room. He stopped in the kitchen for a piece of toast before he began the walk to school. As he was munching on his toast, he looked at the ghostly figure floating next to him.

"I do try to be a good angel," Benny said, shooting him a goofy grin. Ethan grinned back and wiped the crumbs from his hands.

"Sometimes I wish you were real," he said, hands in his pockets. Benny looked at him and frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you would be the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Just because no one else can see me doesn't make me any less real. I'm real to _you_. That's all that matters, right?"

"…Right."

…

As Ethan was sitting in class, taking notes so he could study for a test, he saw Benny floating up against the ceiling, making faces at his reflection in the window. Ethan had to resist rolling his eyes as he tried to get back to doing his notes.

Before he knew it though, the bell was ringing and Ethan was weaving through the halls, Benny floating above him as he made his way to his locker.

"Hi Ethan." Ethan looked up and smiled at the girl that was next to him, rummaging in her own locker. Her long dark hair was pulled back loosely from her face and her dark eyes landed on his own. She smiled at him and closed her locker.

And that was when Ethan saw him.

Standing not even five feet away from the girl was a ghostly boy with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes; he was dressed in gray pants, a white t-shirt and gray-white checkered over-shirt. He saw Ethan staring at him and his eyes widened before they landed over Ethan's shoulder, where he knew Benny must be standing.

"S-Sarah," Ethan squeaked out, making the girl look at him expectantly. "Y-you been feeling okay?"

"Of course!" She chirped, making him attempt to smile. "My side has been hurting a bit lately, but besides that I'm fine," she said, her hand falling to her side for emphasis.

"Have you gone to the doctor?" She waved her hand and fixed her bag.

"I'm _fine_ Ethan. I'll see you later." He watched her go, the ghostly boy following her silently.

"Benny…?"

"I'm on it," Benny said, darting through the people and following the ghostly boy. He stopped him by grabbing his arm, making the boy start as he turned. "Why are you following her?" The boy frowned and shook his head. "Mine can see you." His blue eyes widened and he stepped back, keeping an eye on the girl as she entered her classroom. "He's concerned for her. What's going to happen to her?" The boy sighed and pulled away from Benny.

"They eat lunch together don't they?" he asked, voice scratchy, as if he never used it. Benny nodded and the boy frowned. "I'll tell you then. I don't like to be from her too long." He turned then and floated into the room, his form shimmering as it took a spot on the floor next to where the girl was. Benny frowned and made his way back to Ethan's classroom. He saw Ethan look up to him and he smiled.

"He'll tell us at lunch." He got the smallest nod from Ethan before he turned back to pay attention in class. Benny floated up to the ceiling to wait, his eyes on Ethan the whole time.

…

"So, what's going to happen to her?" Benny asked as he and the blonde boy floated by their peoples table. The boy looked at Sarah, who was happily eating her lunch with Ethan, the two laughing together.

"Something's going to happen to her," he said, a frown on his face. "I'm not sure what, but…"

"But what?"

"It could be deadly." Ethan looked up at those words, eyes wide. Sarah looked at him when she realized he wasn't paying attention.

"Ethan, you okay?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine."

…

**Well, there's that.**

**I hope ya'll liked it.**

**And thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Age 16 - The All Is Lost Moment

**So, this story seems to be going well, and I'm glad for that. I hope ya'll continue to like it.**

**Last day of Spring Break, so I figured maybe I could get another update in! Woo go JustMe133!**

**Updated: 3/16/2014**

…

"She's going to_ die_?!" Ethan asked Benny when they got home, his hands in his hair in anguish. "She can't _die_."

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter Ethan," Benny said, sitting cross-legged on his bed. "And he said it _could_ be deadly, not that it was." Ethan shook his head as he continued to pace. Benny frowned as he watched him. "She's the one you like, isn't she?" Ethan stopped and looked down at his feet. "Am I right?" Ethan nodded and sat next to Benny.

"I want to protect her."

"I know, but I don't think you can." Ethan just frowned as he got up, making his way to his bathroom. While he was in there, Benny stayed where he was, trying to understand what he was feeling.

Usually his emotions matched Ethan's, since he _was_ Ethan's angel after all – but right now, while Ethan was feeling fear, anger, and anguish for Sarah's well-being, he felt… _different_. He felt… confused, and upset. Not the upset that Ethan was feeling, but just _upset_. He hadn't begun to feel like that until he realized that Ethan liked Sarah. He felt weird about it. Ethan had never really liked anyone before, so Benny wasn't sure how to comfort him about this. He presumed that this is what he must be feeling.

Right?

Before he could dwell on it too long, Ethan came out of the bathroom, changed into his pajamas already; a dark blue shirt and black sweatpants. Benny looked at him and cocked his head.

"Why are you already changed?"

"I'm not going anywhere today," he said, sitting next to Benny, "So I figured I'd get comfy." Benny nodded and then his form shimmered; when he was still, he had changed his clothing to match Ethan's with a white shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Then I'll get comfy too." Ethan shared a smile with his friend before he crawled up against his pillows. "You okay?"

"I'm worried for Sarah."

"I know, but… what happens, happens. You can't _stop_ it if it's meant to happen."

"You stopped me."

"I was _supposed_ to. If he's given orders to let her _die_… then there's no stopping it."

"Given orders?! From where?!" Benny shrugged and began to float a bit away from Ethan. "From where?!"

"From where we come from… I can't explain it Ethan." Ethan shook his head and lied down. "Would it make you feel better if I tried to talk to him?"

"Could you do that?" Ethan asked, sitting up again, eyes hopeful. Benny shrugged as his clothes shimmered to a shirt and pants like he had been wearing before.

"I can try. I'll be back soon. Be careful while I'm gone."

"I will." Benny smiled and playfully ruffled Ethan's hair before sparking and disappearing, leaving Ethan feeling completely alone for the first time in 10 years.

And he wasn't sure he liked it.

…

Benny stood outside of a small house, waiting. He could sense the other angel inside, and it would only be a matter of time before the other angel realized he was out here.

"Why are you here?" he asked, appearing next to Benny, blue eyes hard as he stared at him.

"Mine is very worried about her. I just want to know what's going on, or going to happen, so I can maybe put his mind at ease." The boy mused this and looked at the house, face dejected.

"He cares for her, doesn't he?" Benny's face hardened at this, making the blonde angel not miss the look.

"Yeah, he does." The boy nodded and turned, moving a little closer to the house.

"I'm not sure _what's _going to happen to her, but like I said before, it could be deadly."

"Any chance you can save her?"

"I'm not supposed to. I'm just supposed to help guide her wherever she needs to go, whether it's on or back here." Benny nodded at this and then frowned.

"Do you think she's going to die?"

"It's highly possible." Benny frowned and then turned to look at the blonde haired boy, eyes sad. "I wish it didn't have to happen like this, but you know we can't stop what's supposed to happen."

"I wish we could."

"Why?"

"It would make him happy. When he's upset, I'm upset." The blonde boy nodded and sighed.

"I wish this didn't have to happen. Sarah is a good person. But what must happen, must happen." Benny nodded and the boy turned to him. "Did he ask you to come talk to me?"

"I offered."

"You care for him."

"Of course. I've been with him for 10 years."

"Why haven't you left?"

"I haven't wanted to. I haven't _needed_ to."

"He seems like a good guy."

"He is. He almost died at the age of 6."

"Were you supposed to save him?" Benny nodded and the boy smiled sadly. "Lucky. I wish I could save Sarah."

"That makes two of us."

"You should prepare him for the worse."

"Why?" Benny looked at boy, who looked shaken.

"Because it's going to happen soon. I can feel it."

…

Ethan looked up as he felt a presence in his room. He watched Benny's form shimmer before he was solid enough for him to collide into.

"Ethan?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Ethan said, looking up at his angel. "I just… I was worried you wouldn't come back," he said sheepishly, moving away now. "I'm so used to you being here that it was… weird, with you gone." Benny smiled and ruffled Ethan's hair.

"Well I'm back now, so you don't have to worry about that." Ethan smiled and then caught how Benny was feeling.

"What's wrong?"

"…He said it's going to happen soon… and to prepare you for the worse." The color drained from Ethan's face as he sat down on his bed. "Ethan? Are you okay?"

"So it's really going to happen?" Benny nodded and sat next to him.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"…I guess… It's just, she was more than a crush to me… she was a friend. A _real_ friend." Benny frowned but swung a comforting arm around Ethan.

"I know Ethan. You don't know how often I wish that I were real so you wouldn't feel so alone all the time." Ethan shrugged and then lied down. "Rest. You'll feel better if you do."

…

The next morning, Ethan woke up to his mom staring at him with red, teary eyes. At this look, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He caught sight of Benny looking at him over his mom's shoulders, eyes screaming apologies.

"Ethan, I'm so sorry."

"What happened?"

"Your friend Sarah… she died last night at the hospital."

…

**-Gasp!-**

**Don't worry, it's all going to be okay… **

**I think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Age 16 - Saying Goodbye

**Well, update time!  
And, sad to say, the end of this story is coming with this chapter.  
Hope ya'll like it though!**

**Updated/Ended: 03/28/2014**

…

"_Young Angel, we need you to return."_

"_But why? I…I've never left his side. I can't go now! He needs me more than ever!"_

"_All will be well for the young man. You need to return to us. Now."_

"_Can't I at least tell him first?"_

"…_Very well. Tell him you must leave for a short period of time and that you will return."_

"_Thank you."_

…

Only a handful of days had passed, but for Ethan, it felt like an eternity.

Not only was the girl he had a crush on gone, but so was his only real friend.

He had never felt so alone. Benny had told him he had been called away for the day; he had _never_ been called away before.

And on today, of all days; the day Ethan needed him the most – he had to leave.

Today was Sarah's funeral.

The day he said goodbye.

"Ethan, are you ready?" Ethan looked at his mom, who would be going with him today; she was clad in a black sweater and pants, her blonde hair pulled up. He turned from her to look at his reflection, seeing his own self looking at him; his black dress shirt and black pants made him look paler than he really was. "Ethan?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

…

"_Why did you need me, today of all days?"_

"_Young Angel… it has come to our attention that things are changing for you."_

"_They are?"_

"_You've begun to feel emotions."_

"_I've always felt his emotions."_

"_No. Your __**own**__ emotions."_

"_I have?"_

"_Yes. As well as becoming more and more solid…more __**real**__."_

"_I have?! But… what does that mean for me?"_

"_It means… that things need to change."_

"_Change? How?"_

_..._

Ethan watched the ceremony, tears pricking his eyes; he didn't let them fall though. He sat there, his mom gripping her hand in his while she covered her mouth with the other, her own tears falling. He saw Sarah's Angel, the blonde-haired boy, standing by the head of her casket, his face set in grim determination.

Ethan wanted to go talk to him, but he couldn't; not right now, when so many people were morning the life of the young girl whose body lied still and cold in the plush-lined wooden box that was sat at the front of the room.

"Ethan," his mom whispered, drawing his attention from the Angel to her. "Do you want to go say goodbye to her?" Ethan looked and noticed how people were now lined up to go to the body and get a last look. Ethan looked at his mom and shook his head.

"I don't think I can." His voice was hoarse – he hadn't used it all day from fear of breaking down.

"Ethan. She would want you to say goodbye." Ethan nodded, knowing his mom was right. He let her lead him away, his heart aching as he approached.

She could have been sleeping.

Ethan found it hard to breathe as he looked at her, his hand going to rub against his chest.

"Come on Ethan." Ethan nodded and moved from his mom, catching eyes with the Angel, who mouthed an apology at him. Ethan just gave a jerky nod and sat back down, his mom's grip on his hand never letting up.

This couldn't end fast enough for him.

…

"_What's going to happen to me? You're not gonna remove me from him, are you?! Because you can't… you can't do that to me!"_

"_If it comes down to it…"_

"_No! I've been with him for 10 years."_

"_10 years is a long time for a guardian to be with someone."_

"_So you're just going to take me away?"_

"_So many emotions flowing through you."_

"_So what? Is it that weird for an Angel to feel emotion?"_

"_To feel the one they guard's emotion? No. But they're own? Very."_

"…_So what's going to happen now?"_

"_It might be time to say goodbye to him."_

"_No. Please. Anything."_

"_We're sorry, but it's for the best. Something better will come your way."_

"_Better than being by his side, protecting him?"_

"_You'll see. Have some faith."_

…

When Ethan got home, Benny was nowhere to be found.

He didn't realize how much he had grown to depend on his being with him until he wasn't there anymore.

Feeling exhausted and worn to the bone, Ethan stripped out of his funeral clothes and grabbed some pajamas.

A hot shower and bed is just what he needed right now.

…

"_Can't I at least go say goodbye?"'_

"_No. It will be easier this way. His new guardian will inform him of your goodbye."_

"…_New guardian? So I'm being replaced?"_

"_In a sense…Do not worry so."_

"_I will worry though!"_

"_See, more human emotions. You are being controlled by them."_

"_That's how all people are!"_

"_But you are not a person! You are an Angel!"_

"…_That's right…I'm not, am I?"_

…

As Ethan left the shower, he stopped in the doorway to his bedroom.

There was an Angel on his bed.

But it wasn't Benny.

"Hello Ethan."

"…Sarah. What are… why are you here?" He took in her appearance, already knowing the answer before she spoke; her dark hair was clipped back from her face, her dark eyes sparkling more so than they ever did when she was alive; she wore a white flow-y shirt and dark grey pants with light gray boots.

She was his Angel now.

"I'm sorry to say this but your recent Angel has been called away for more… important matters. They thought you'd like a familiar face, so here I am. Not even a week of work and I've already been assigned to someone! How exciting."

"Benny's…not coming back?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But you've got me. I know I'm not much… but I'm here."

"I went to your funeral today! And now you're sitting in my bedroom, to guard my life. And I don't even know how you died." She frowned and scooted over so he could sit next to her on his bed.

"Internal bleeding. Something ruptured, blah-blah-blah, and then, I was dead. That little blonde boy was very helpful to me though. He was very supportive."

"I'm sure. Benny was always supportive of me."

"Was he always with you?"

"Yeah, since I was six."

"I'm sorry that he had to leave. It will be okay though. I'll take care of you." Ethan nodded and crawled into bed.

"Could you just… leave for a bit? I want to be alone." She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair with a loving, motherly touch.

"Sure Ethan. When you want me to come back, just say so." Ethan nodded and watched her shimmer and fade before he closed his eyes.

He didn't like to be alone, but right now…

He cherished it.

…

As Monday rolled around, Ethan slouched to school, Sarah a few steps behind him.

He felt hollow, empty; he hadn't smiled all weekend.

His mom thought that it was because of Sarah's passing, and at first, it was – but then, he realized he missed Benny.

The boy had been a constant in his life, always by his side, supporting him, helping him, taking care of him.

He had become his best friend, and then, like a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Ethan wasn't sure how to function without Benny there.

It was weird; he had grown to depend on him, to need him.

And now, he didn't have him.

Ethan ignored his locker and walked right into class, falling into his seat. As the teacher began to talk, his mind drifted off, making him just zone out.

"Everyone," his teacher's voice was loud, cutting through his desolate thoughts. He looked up and his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise. "We have a new student. Everyone say hello to Benjamin Weir."

"Please, call me Benny." The teen turned, a wide smile on his face and eyes bright as he looked at Ethan. Ethan shook his head, believing this was a trick of the light, a joke…

But there he was, flesh and blood, striding between the desks to the one in front of him.

All through class, Ethan just sat there, staring at the tousled brown hair in front of him.

He looked just like he remembered him, except instead of white and gray clothes, he wore a red and black shirt and blue jeans – he looked like any other teen.

When the bell rang, Ethan got up so quickly he bumped into the taller boy.

"What's the rush? Miss me that much?" It was _his_ voice, but Ethan felt warmth seeping through the shirt that his hand still rested on. He looked up at Benny, unsure what to say now. "Aw, come on Ethan, say something. You were never one to hold back your words with me."

"…How?" Benny smiled then and steered the two of them into the hallway so they could head to his next class.

"Well, I got called back for a talk with the Big Boss and… I was told I was becoming _too_ human."

"Which is why they took you away from me."

"Yeah," Benny said, his green eyes laughing at some unknown joke. "But then, after they shot Sarah down to you, they dropped _another_ bomb on me; since I was already so human, why not make me one?"

"But… how?"

"How does anything work?" Benny said, shrugging as the teacher let him sit next to Ethan in class after quickly introducing himself. "One second I was a gray Angel in the clouds, the next, a _human_."

"What made you so human?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Usually I only felt your emotions, because that's what I was supposed to do. But then… I got my own. And Angels aren't supposed to do that."

"But you did."

"I did. And wha-la, here I am."

"Here you are… alive."

"Looks like you got the best friend you've always wanted." Ethan finally smiled for the first time in days; it was wide-lipped, full-toothed, and radiant. Benny returned it as Ethan nodded.

"Looks like I did."

…

**Aww, see happy Bethan Bromance ending for everyone!**

**Hope my readers liked it &amp; thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
